


All You Have To Do Is Ask

by BlackBlood1872



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, fake dating au, or the end of one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: You would think, Aziraphale muses, that after 6000 years, it would beeasyto talk to your best friend (slash something more?) about how you both feel for each other.And yet.It takes them far too long to actually get to thepoint.





	All You Have To Do Is Ask

Aziraphale sits with his hands flat against his thighs, tapping his fingers occasionally as he watches Crowley pace through the backroom and nearby shelves. He’s been thinking, recently, about everything, and he feels ready to talk about it now. He feels steady and settled and calm, and that really is the best state to be in when attempting a _Talk_. He takes a deep breath.

“I must admit to feeling somewhat _gypped_,” Aziraphale says primly. Crowley freezes and then very slowly turns to look at him.

“Gypped? By what?”

“You’ve been telling anyone who asks that we’ve been dating, and yet you haven’t taken me on a single date. That’s very rude of you.”

If Crowley were the sort, he would have blinked in a rather befuddled manner.

“I’ve been taking you to lunch for _centuries_, angel,” he says slowly, pointedly. “I don’t even _eat_. What did you think those _were_, if they weren't dates?”

Aziraphale purses his lips and tilts his chin up. “I didn’t know,” he says firmly, refusing to sound in any way guilty. It’s not _his_ fault that Crowley’s allergic to telling the straightforward truth. “They aren’t proper dates unless both of us know they are.”

Another possible blink moment. Crowley continues to stare with wide eyes. At least he still has his sclera, which means he isn’t _that_ upset. Dramatic old serpent. Aziraphale allows the usual rush of fondness to warm him, and while he doesn’t smile (he’s _trying_ to look _aloof_ and it would be _inappropriate_ if he smiled), his eyes soften and crinkle faintly at the corners.

Crowley sees it and all the tension ekes out of him. He crosses his arms loosely and leans against a bookshelf.

“I ‘spose I’ll have to fix that, then, won’t I?” he says, and his lips curl into a smirk which quickly settles into something much too soft for Aziraphale to witness without something fluttering inside his chest.

“I suppose you will,” he agrees hauntily. He lets his lips curl into a tiny smile.

“Angel. Will you go out to dinner with me?”

Aziraphale beams. “I would be delighted to.”

“It’s a date,” Crowley declares, and ducks his head to hide his grin, as if Aziraphale can’t feel it encompassing the space around them, spreading slow and thick like honey, and just as sweet.

“It’s a date,” he echoes, quiet and soft and just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today pining for some fake dating au so here’s a resolution without any of the miscommunication angst that should come before it XD
> 
> (I hate miscommunication with a burning passion and decided to get rid of it. I’m also not in the headspace for a big fic so this is all I'm doing. It’s the best part of the fic anyway haha)


End file.
